The present invention pertains to gait orthotic devices and, more particularly, to gait orthotic devices that protect the device and a user thereof from damage during a fall.
Powered and unpowered gait orthotic devices have been developed that allow people with mobility disorders to walk and perform tasks that are difficult to accomplish from a wheelchair. One of the primary risks of using such a device is the possibility of a fall that causes an impact with the ground or some other object, thereby resulting in damage to the device or a user of the device. In addition, damage to the device may produce future unpredictable performance. With the above in mind, there is considered to be a need in the art for a gait orthotic device, particularly a powered exoskeleton device, that eliminates or mitigates these problems by protecting the device and a user thereof from damage during a fall.